dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
CDi Ganon
CDi Ganon is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. He is a Bookwielder as well. Appearance Ganon has an appearance similar to a bulldog pig hybrid, with a long flowing cloak and a yellow gem on his forehead. He has yellow eyes, a gold chain, sharp teeth and strange ears. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Ganon can summon a large sword, similar to the one he carries in the canon series. (Most specifically the one from Twilight Princess.) Abilities *Ganon has multiple abilities, such as Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Ice Breath, Summoning Tridents, Swordplay, Fusion, Flight and Teleportation. Ganon can also summon his three minions: Hectan, Militron and Harlequin. Militron can summon his warriors to attack opposing threats. He can also breathe fire and use his sword. Hectan has the ability to shoot magic fire with his fingers, as well as turn liquid and act as a healer. Harlequin acts as a secondary healer to the group, as well as being able to teleport and backstab similar to the Spy from TF2. Personality Ganon is a very boastful and bossy character, often being brash to characters for no reason. When his villain instincts kick in however, or when he's trying to be a hero, he can be quite determined. Notable Actions Nirn In his first appearance, Ganon proceeds to threaten Buddy and Annatier, of which he fails miserably and retreats to the woods. In this clash, Ganon is given the Dimensionomicom Volume 9, a magical book that writes the history of this very clash. At first Fredbear and Valerie are skeptical of the Judge's decision of giving the Dimensionomicom to a villain, but Pablo himself sees hope in him. StarCraft Ganon, along with Purpleguy and the Bookwielders are assigned to help Undyne and the others with finding the stolen artifacts. They are later captured by the Shadow Demon, who traps them in the Somniverse. Ganon makes matters worst for the Bookwielders by attempting to order the Shadow Demon to set them free, of which instead he attempts to kill them with a dragon. They are saved, however, by the Champions. New York City (Criminal Revolution) Ganon, Purpleguy and Fredbear are assigned by the Judge to track down Hitomi Fujiko, while him, Valerie and H0pele$soul help Undyne and Co. retrieve the missing artifacts. Pandora Ganon almost stops the Melies Moon from hurtling into the planet, however is defeated and warped to the next location, along with the moon. Echo Creek Ganon is tasked to find Hitomi to stop his plans from colonizing in Hill-Trank Plaza. He spots the Melies Moon, crash landing nearby and follows it, along with Bendy. The two find the constructing kingdom, and confront The Enragement Child, who despite Ganon's empty threats, refuses to disclose the whereabouts of Hitomi, and in return uses a device to send him into the japeverse. Relationships Death During the beginning of the Clash, CDi Ganon seemingly sees Death as a sort of minion, seeing as that he follows him everywhere he goes and helps him whenever he can, however at heart, he sees Death as a true friend. Adventure Purpleguy CDi Ganon is VERY annoyed of Adventure Purpleguy most of the time. Trivia *TBA Category:Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:SBR Category:Male Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Dark Lords Category:Bookwielder Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Dimensional Clash IX